Things will never be the Same
by shintakukagami
Summary: They hadn't seen each other in so long, except the few times they had hate sex, since then. Now families from North and South meet up, and they are reminded of the past. Koreacest Rated M for brief mentionings of sex, but nothing that bad.


**A/N:** So um…I haven't written fanfiction in a very very very long time. And well this is my first Hetalia fanfiction. I was reading a news article about North and South Korean families being reunited and got inspired

North walks with his people, his people that were also his brother's. They were trying to create better relations, that's what his boss had told him. He scowled at the thought of his brother. His brother who was no longer his the way he wanted. His boss wanted to ease tensions, as did he, but all the same he didn't. They could never be rightfully whole. They were too different now, and it hurt.

South walks with his people. He would see his brother again, and his brother had plagued his mind. He still loved him, loved him so much it hurt, loved him more than Aniki, more than anything. He would always. While they were both possessive, North was too controlling. North never let him be in control. Even though he was stronger, he was bigger, bigger everywhere, his brother still never let him do what he wanted.

When they were younger, so much younger he was fine with it. Japan had control over them when they had first had done it. The sex was used to comfort each other from Japan's rule, their brother who had become so different. They were equal body wise, but his brother was smarter was more mature. He knew how to do what they were doing. He was the only one that could be in control. Though both were possessive, and north was always controlling, they vowed they would never become monsters. Years passed on though, and their views changed, and so did his brother.

After World War 2, They had been forced apart, Forced to live apart from each other. They still met, and comforted each other like they did in the past. Their houses were battle grounds. Russia and his beloved Aniki would attack Japan who was over sometimes watching him, and Japan attacked Russia and Aniki at North's.

North had always loved control, loved possession. He was never over controlling though till Russia. South didn't want it, and North had tried to force it upon him. When they had made love, the only time they had ever felt complete, it was rough before Russia. But it had turned into more of a fight than sex that one night. There was so much of a need for possession, that the brutal control had completely eclipsed the love. South wouldn't take it. He was bigger than his brother, stronger in some ways. So that day, they broke, even though technically they had separated already.

_They had always visited each other to talk of when they would become truly whole again, but this time the look in his brother's eyes was different. _

_His eyes are darker, they have the look to them, a dominating smothering conquering look._

"_It won't work anymore brother. I need you to be mine." North speaks fierecely_

_South takes another step back and he hits the wall. His eyes widen in a panic. He doesn't want to hurt his brother. He loves him. Loves him so much it hurts. There's nowhere to turn, and his brother takes a step towards him._

"_We will. We will be whole again Brother. We just have to be patient." South speaks but at this point he is unsure. His brother's tone doesn't speak of unification, it speaks of one-sided possession._

"_No, I'm taking you. You're mine. Mine."_

_They are an inch away, and South can feel North's breath. His eyes watered. Where is his brother? His love? Aniki and America were right. He hadn't believed them. They had told him that North would take him. That it wouldn't be equal. He loved and wanted his brother too much to believe. Sure there sex had been hate sex for the past year, but it had always been violent._

_His thoughts are cut short as he feels North push himself on him. Lips on Lips. Full body Contact. South's tongue pushes against his lips, and tears finally make their way out of his eyes. He refuses to open his mouth though and his brother yanks on his curl slamming his head into the wall. He opens in his mouth in a groan of pain and delight. Damn it, his brother was using his erogenous zone against him. _

_The door of his house slams open, and his brother's body is ripped from him. He opens his eyes to see his brother coughing against the wall glaring as America looks at him, and then aims a gun at North._

_North's eyes widen, and he frowns. "You are mine brother. Mine. Not even America will stop me from having you." He runs out of South's house, and when North is finally out America turns to him. South's crying sobbing into his Knees._

"_Are you okay?" America calls out reaching to him._

_He stops himself from yelling out that this was all his and the other countries fault. That his brother wouldn't of been what he was if it wasn't for the separation, but he can't. As much as it hurts him, he needs to stop his brother. He needs America's help, and so he nods._

_After that America had convinced him to invade his brother. He remembers when he and America barge into his Brother's house, the look on his brothers face. He tackled his brother screaming at him, and America took a step to help waiting till South needed him. The door slams open to reveal his Aniki. Aniki avoids America, and throws South off of North. It's enough to bring South to tears. China loves North more. North More. North More. It hurts so badly now he falls to his knees. _

_He hears China and America began to fight punching and Kicking Slamming each other against the wall. North pushes himself off the floor wiping blood from his mouth, and Kicks South in the Stomach. His brother may not be strong but it hurts. In fury he tackles his brother. No he tackles this monster. It's no longer his brother. He screams in fury biting, and ripping. Punch and Kicking. His brother is weaker and is unable to fend for himself that much._

_Suddenly, South feels himself being thrown into a wall. Russia stood in front of his brother not looking like he truly cared, not helping his brother. After that all the fighting blurs together._

_South Bites his lip. After that, all the Sex had been attempts of helping each other, but they never became one. They never would._

South Meets North.  
"Brother…." They both say. The families hug each other crying, and suddenly the scene becomes uncomfortable. They stare hard at each other the entire time, and walk away when the meeting between families is over.

Things will never be the same again.


End file.
